I Need You With Me
by lisbeth-dragon
Summary: This is a Flyna (FletcherxChyna) story. WARNING: suicide attempt. rated T to be safe


I Need You with Me

By lisbeth-dragon

This is a Flyna (Fletcher x Chyna) fanfic. I've noticed that Fletcher doesn't get that much love on A.N.T Farm. In the 4th season opener, they made fun of Fletcher a lot. This is a story where Chyna and him get together. Fletcher's a little OOC in this story. WARNING: Suicide attempt. I don't own anything from A.N.T Farm. This is set when everyone is still at Webster High. Anyway on with the story!

RING! RING! RING! I groaned as I hit snooze on my stupid alarm clock. "Fletcher, you have to get up!" My Dad yelled from downstairs. "Ok!" I yelled back. I took a short shower and headed downstairs for breakfast. "So how is it being an artist at that school of yours?" My Dad sneered at me. "Since when do you care about me and school?" I asked him while eating cereal. "Since you got an 'F' on your last math test," He responded thrusting the paper at my face. The big red 'F' glared back at my face. "Why don't you give up this 'art thing' and focus more on your studies?" My dad asked. "Because," I said. "If I give up art, I'll have to leave the A.N.T program and _you'll _have to pay to send me to another school." I got my bag and left the table. "Figures," My Dad grumbled while getting the paper. "The only thing you're good for is saving me a couple of bucks on tuition with those stupid little drawings of yours."

I heard what he had said, but honestly I didn't care. My Dad had always been a dick to me, ever since Mom left him. No one ever really liked anything I did. Even in art, where I was a prodigy, not many people liked it. I just wanted one person to appreciate what I did.

I didn't live far from Webster High, so I just walked there. I just got inside and automatically there were some people whispering and laughing at me.

I was used to people doing that since the A. weren't the most popular kids in school. I was walking into the A.N.T Farm when I passed by Lexi Reed. "Hi Lexi," I said softly. "Ew," She replied. "Why are you even talking to me, you little troll?" Ouch that hurt. I just shuffled into the A.N.T Farm and worked some more on a painting of Chyna. It was one of her wearing this blue outfit she had on yesterday. Just at that moment, Chyna walked in. She had her guitar and was practicing a few notes for some song she was writing. Chyna had a really beautiful voice, way better than Lexi's voice. "Hey Chyna," I said shyly. She lifted her head up to look at me. "Oh hey Fletcher," She smiled. "Is that a new song you were singing," I asked. "Yeah, it's called _Stars Aligning_," She replied. "Interesting factoid," Olive interrupted from her chair. "Stars can't actually align; they're fixed points in space." "Can't you go one day without your 'interesting factoids'?" I asked her annoyed. "And can't you try one day without futilely trying to flirt with Chyna?" She retorted. "She'll never go out with you, you know?" "Guys, can you please stop fighting?" Chyna pleaded. "I need to work on this song." I was really annoyed by Olive. The only reason I really hung out with her was because she was Chyna's best friend. The 1st bell rang and we had to go to class.

My first class was Math, unfortunately. Lexi was there giving the usual insults to everyone as we all sat down. Then our Math teacher, Mrs. Lynch came in. "I just got through grading last week's assignments," She announced while passing them out. "Yeah, 73!" Olive exclaimed. "You got a 'C'?" I asked. "No it's my 73rd 'A' in this class!" She said happily. Mrs. Lynch just handed me my paper. I got a 42. "You know, Fletcher," She said loudly. "You need to start doing better in my class. You can't get by with just little art projects." Everyone snickered to this. Mrs. Lynch only picked on me and always made me seem like an idiot to everyone. I glanced over to Chyna and she gave me a sympathetic smile. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang again and we could leave class. I caught up with Chyna in the A.N.T Farm. "Hey Chyna, I was wondering if you could help me with Math sometime?" I asked quietly. "Ok," She said happily.

I got to her place after school and we worked on our homework. She had to help me with pretty much EVERY part of our Math homework. "I just don't like math," I admitted. "I mean seriously, when are we ever going to use this?" "I know right?" Chyna agreed. "Mrs. Lynch always says that we're gonna need this later. I'm just thinking, 'I'm gonna be a musician, when the hell am I gonna need to learn the Pythagorean Theorem?'" She laughed. "If she wants to teach us stuff we need in the future, she should teach us something useful, like how to pay taxes, or buy a house," I said. "I know!" Chyna responded. "Something that we're actually gonna need!" We both laughed some more.

"You know what I really hate about her?" Chyna asked. "What?" I questioned. "The way she treats you," She replied. "She always acts like you're the _only _one who doesn't do that well in math." I smiled at Chyna. "Thanks for your help," I said when it was time for me to go. "No problem," She giggled sweetly. Everything she did was adorable. "And Fletcher," She grabbed my arm. "I'm here for you, no matter what." She smiled again. "You mean it?" I asked cautiously. "Mean it," She said softly.

I went home feeling like I was walking on air. Despite all the crap that had been happening for a while, it felt great that Chyna said she would look out for me. I got home and was immediately knocked off my high. "Where have you been, you little twerp?" My Dad asked harshly. "I was hanging out with Chyna," I replied. "Oh, that girl you like?" My Dad said shocked. "I'm surprised she hung out with you. Don't expect that much, though. I doubt she'll go out with a guy like you." I didn't let Dad's twisted logic bring me down. I felt… happy. And that was an emotion I hadn't felt in a while.

Over the next few weeks, Chyna tutored me in math. We started to realize that we had a lot in common. It felt like we were really starting to get closer to each other. "I wanna ask you something," I said to her. "What is it?" "Did you think it was weird when I made all those portraits of you?" I asked. "A little," Chyna admitted. "But, it was also kind of flattering." "Really?" I said surprised. "Yeah, I mean, the art you make is amazing, and it was kind of cool to see you make a picture of me," Chyna explained. "Although the bust of my head made out of bubble gum was kind of gross. "You still remember that?" I asked sheepishly. "Yeah," She giggled.

Meanwhile in school, things were still getting bad. Lexi was her usual bitchy self, Mrs. Lynch still made fun of me in Math, and my Dad still hated me.

Over the next few weeks, things were getting worse. I could feel it getting worse. My Dad and I got in more fights, people made fun of me more, and I started to feel sadder about stuff.

One night, I got in a major fight with my Dad. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm gonna go ask out Chyna," I replied. "She'll never say yes," He grumbled. "Shut up Dad!" I yelled. "You don't even know her! She's cool, and funny, and smart! I'm gonna ask her out on a date! Just because Mom left you don't mean the same thing will happen to me!" "Ok, listen here you little shit," Dad said menacingly. _'Oh crap,' _I thought. "Your Mom is a whore who didn't listen to me. So is this Chyna girl you obsess over. She'll _Never _like You! You're pathetic just like your mother! Those shitty drawings you make are nothing! You should just run off, like your mother. I wish you never even existed!" He screamed.

I ran back up to my room and slammed the door. _'Don't fucking cry. Don't fucking cry. DON'T FUCKING CRY!' _I thought in my head. But I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I broke down and started sobbing. I thought about what Dad had said. It wasn't just that but all the hate I got through most of my life. From Dad, Olive, teachers, Lexi, everyone. I felt like maybe I _should _die.

The next day as I walked to school I thought in my head _'I'm gonna kill myself, tonight,'_ I thought. _'Today might be the last time anyone will see me, I should tell my friends what I plan on doing.'_

I got to school, and saw Chyna talking to Olive in Math class. Before Mrs. Lynch came in, I went to where they were sitting.

"Guys, I have something to tell you," I started to say. "NOBODY CARES FLETCHER!" Olive shouted. "Just let him say something," Chyna pleaded. But I had already left the room.

I had skipped school for the rest of the day. Later on I just came home and pretended I was in school the whole day. I locked myself in my room and finished what might be my last painting. It was a painting of Chyna playing her guitar a few weeks ago. I planned to give it her today, actually. Later on at night, I got one of the kitchen knives and a bottle of painkillers. I was home alone and had it all set up. I had already made a few small cuts. I was about to make the final cut, the one that would kill me, and I was just about to down the painkillers when I got a text from Chyna

_Chyna's texts_

**Fletcher's texts**

_Hey where did you go after Math class?_

**I skipped school :/**

_Why? I missed you _

**Really?**

_Yeah, u mean the world 2 me Fletcher. Ur my best friend._

**Thx, Chyna **** that really means a lot. U don't even realize. U kind of saved my life.**

_Look outside ur window. I got a surprise __ 3_

I shut off my phone and went to my window. I saw Chyna standing there singing.

She was singing that song she finished writing. Her voice was so beautiful. And she had her guitar and strummed softly along. I went out the back way to meet her outside. She just finished her song as I came outside.

"Well, what did you think?" She asked softly. "It was amazing," I whispered back. "Why is your arm bleeding?" She asked. I looked down and realized that some of my cuts were still bleeding. Chyna took my arm and I led her back up to my room.

She bandaged up my cuts in my room. "I know it's not my really my business, but why did you do this?" Chyna asked while applying gauze. I took a deep breath. "I was, um, trying to kill myself," I answered simply. "Why did you try to do that?" She asked sadly. "I hate living," I said simply. "No one really likes me or wants me around, so I thought I'm better off dead." In my head I thought, _'Why am I spilling my guts to Chyna like this? She probably thinks I'm crazy.' _But the next thing I felt was Chyna wrapping her arms around me. "Please don't do this," She whispered sadly. "I can't imagine you gone."

She lifted her head and our eyes met. I slowly kissed her, and I was surprised to feel her kiss me back. "I really like you, Fletcher," Chyna said softly. "Me too," I said, with tears in my eyes. When we finally pulled away, I asked her, "So are we, like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" She smiled sweetly. "Yeah," She chuckled. "I guess we are."

Well that's my story! I didn't think it would turn out this dark. This is my 1st Fletcher and Chyna story. So what do you guys think? Read and review


End file.
